<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by asamisheda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227807">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamisheda/pseuds/asamisheda'>asamisheda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamisheda/pseuds/asamisheda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra accepts that she has feelings for Asami and comes to terms with the fact that the girl doesn’t return them. And yet, every time she sees her she starts to doubt that thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first fanfic ever and for some reason I felt like posting it on here. Anyway, I hope you will like this little one-shot. Thanks for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meditating at the temple’s pavilion had become a routine for the young Avatar. Truth is, that was were she felt at peace the most. The ocean breeze gently blowing away her hair and shaping it into a chocolate brown halo around Korra’s head, the flowers’ perfume floating in the salty air and the soft sunrays caressing her face, accompanied by the delightful spectacle of colours given by the sunset — keeping her troubled thoughts away was easier in a place that instilled calm and peace. Those were the two things she wished for the most and seemed to be the hardest to achieve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delicate pacing broke the reverie, but Korra didn’t mind. She knew that pacing: elegant, confident, yet careful and placid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Asami.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra opened her eyes, revealing two blue orbs that resembled a clear summer sky. She turned around, laying her gaze upon the raven haired girl. Asami was smiling tenderly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pair of emeralds collided with one of sapphires. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I brought you some tea.” she said while offering Korra a cup of hot herbal tea. “Figured you’d be cold out here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra got up from her spot and gave her a smile of her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Thank you.” she said quietly, wrapping her hands around the warm cup, brushing the other girl’s fingers. The contact only lasted a fraction of a moment, but it was enough to make Korra’s usually sure fingers tremble just a bit. Asami had that effect on her and she had come to accept it. At first, she tried to deny it. But now? What was the point? The girl surely knew how to make her way to Korra’s weakest spot: her heart and she </span> <strike> <span class="s3">probably</span> </strike> <span class="s1"> surely didn’t even know it. “You’re so sweet.” she added after a beat. And she meant it. She watched as Asami’s smile widened just a little and a ghost of a blush painted her pale skin. It must have been the sunlight, though.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asami placed her hands on the wooden edge of the balcony. She stared at the sight before her. “Beautiful sunset.” she remarked as her eyes traveled from the celestial flame to Korra’s awestruck features. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is.” the other girl agreed, even though she wasn’t sure that she was still talking about the sunset anymore. She felt her insides ignite with a warm fire and she could blame her unexpected boldness for such a reaction. Or maybe it was the tea she had just sipped from. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met once again and Korra couldn’t help but notice the change between them, but perhaps it was all in her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then a hand light as a feather covered her own. A light squeeze, short but meaningful, and a lingering look at her parted lips followed — she didn’t even know why she opened her mouth, it wasn’t as if she wanted to say something; but her every move seemed to be commanded by a certain someone’s presence. For a second, Korra could swear that Asami was leaning in (and she secretly wished for her to continue doing so), but suddenly the girl drew her face away and offered another light squeeze before completely letting go of Korra’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( She hoped she didn’t look too disappointed.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you around, Korra.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( An invisible ice cold hand gripped at Korra’s heart. ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, Asami, always with her perfect smile and forest green eyes and silk like voice. She couldn’t help but smile back and mutter an “Of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( She felt the imaginary hand tighten around her chest, letting her out of breath. )</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched Asami’s silhouette fade away in the dark, leaving Korra in solitude once again. Tears were picking at her eyes, but she wiped them away before they even dared to fall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( She took a sip of tea. It was cold. )</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, she was right. All of that was just in her imagination and she was just a hopeful fool. How could Asami ever think of Korra in such a way?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( The pressure inside her chest was still there. ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( She still felt her fingers around her hand, holding it gently. ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( She could even see Asami leaning in, as if she was still there and hadn’t left moments ago. )</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How foolish of her, indeed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In the dim candle light, Asami stood before the mirror in her room and looked at the person inside. She was still herself: raven hair cascading over shoulders and green eyes with a fierce light behind them. And yet, she felt... </span> <em> <span class="s2">different</span> </em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">( Before falling asleep, a wandering picture of Korra played behind her eyelids. ) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, what could be the reason she felt like that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">( </span> <span class="s3"><strike>Or better said, who</strike>?</span> <span class="s1"> )</span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any possible mistakes. If you see any, please don’t hesitate to tell me about them! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>